When a car is involved in a front collision, even if it is equipped with modern and advanced safety systems, the force of the collision still causes passengers to go forward and hit the dashboard, windshield and seats inside the car.
Although many think of a car crash as only a single collision, there are actually at least three collisions in one crash:                1. Collision one is when the car hits an object.        2. Collision two is when the occupants hit inside portions of the car such as the steering wheel, dashboard, windshield, seats, etc.        3. Collision three is when the internal organs inside the human body keep going forward and crash into the interior structure inside the body. For example the heart and the lungs crash inside the rib cage, the brain crashes inside the skull, etc.        
In a crash, passengers stop too quickly because the front end of the car is too short to provide sufficient collapsing or absorption of all the energy created from the crash (e.g., Ke).